


Nutrition

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fanfic for a fanfic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Vomiting, Whump, add-on, emeto, sevasey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: A fandrabble for Chapter 23 (Conference) @RainbowTrout1998 ‘s The Sevasey Loft. You should read that first,
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Nutrition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sevasey Loft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060983) by [Rainbow_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout). 
  * Inspired by [The Sevasey Loft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060983) by [Rainbow_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout). 
  * Inspired by [The Sevasey Loft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060983) by [Rainbow_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout). 



> I have no idea why it says it three times but aight.

“Dinner is served!” Kidd announces with a flourish, placing a plate of chicken on the counter. Everyone helps themselves, Casey reaching for a drumstick. Ritter also reaches for the same one but stops when he sees Casey’s hand. 

“Go ahead, Captain.”

Casey nods his thanks, plopping the chicken on his plate and adding a scoop of mashed potatoes next to it along with some green beans and carrots. He takes his seat at his usual the end of the table and looks down at his plate.

For some reason his stomach was turning, although he couldn’t tell why. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Casey raises the chicken to his mouth. As soon as the meat touches his lips, he’s back in the hospital, agony in his stomach and tears in his eyes.

The chicken drops to his plate, hitting the fork and making a clattering noise. Immediately all eyes are on him and Casey stands up, knocking the chair back and taking off. He slams the door to the washroom shut, locking it behind him and collapsing beside the toilet. 

Soon enough, he’s dry heaving, memories of waking up in the ambulance overtaking his mind. There’s a knock on the door, the sound muffled in his panicked mind.

“Casey? Is everything okay?”

“Captain, open up!”

“Captain, what’s going on?”

He recognizes the voices of the team but as much as he would like to reassure them that he was fine, he knew it was far from the truth. 

“Guys, back off a little, would you?” A familiar voice snaps.

Casey leans against the side of the stall, a sob escaping from his throat as he recognizes his boyfriends voice. “Kel.”

“Hey, buddy. I’m here. Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Casey hesitates. 

“Case, I’m here for you. Whatever you need just tell me.”

“Water?” Casey asks, hating how weak his voice is.

“I’ve got it right here. Want to open the door for me?”

“Can’t.”

“Okay. I’m going to go get Boden to unlock it. Is that okay?”

The nausea spikes before he has a chance to respond and Casey pitches forwards, vomiting. Sevride waits patiently for an answer. Having finished, Casey wipes his mouth on his sleeve, grimacing at the vomit left behind on the fabric. 

“Case?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” 

“Okay. Give me a few seconds, I’ll be right back.”

Sevride leaves, his footsteps fading, and Casey finds himself missing the comfort. 

True to his word, Severide returns a few moments later and there’s the sound of a key turning. 

“Casey?” Boden’s gruff voice calls. “You okay in there?”

Casey doesn’t answer, his throat burning from being sick.

“I’ve got it, Chief,” Severide whispers. 

The door opens and suddenly Severide’s behind him, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey bud, what’s going on?” 

Casey spits into the toilet, trying to clear the sour taste from his mouth. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to.

“I don’t want to be sick again. It hurt, Kel. It hurt so much and I couldn’t move and I was throwing up all the time and my head hurt and-,” Casey confides before he breaks down completely, tears making their way down his face and sobs escaping him every few seconds.

Severide wastes no time in wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close and holding him tight.

“I’m so sorry, Case. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.”

Casey shakes his head, “S’not your fault, Kel. I’m being ridiculous.”

“Casey, no. You’re scared, baby. That’s normal. It’s okay to be scared, Matty, it’s okay.” 

Sniffing again, Casey burrows his head further into Severide’s coat. 

They stay like that for a while before Severide breaks the silence. “Do you want to go lie down, maybe have something to drink?” 

Casey nods, relieved that Severide wasn’t making him eat anything, yet at least.

“Okay. Don’t worry,” Kelly tells him with a small smile. “We’ll get through this. Together.”

“Together,” Casey repeats.


End file.
